turkey_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Odyssey
Super Mario Odyssey is a 3D platform-adventure video game developed and published by Nintendo on October 27, 2017. The story follows Mario and Cappy, a spirit that possesses Mario's hat and allows him to take control of other characters and objects, as they set on a journey across various worlds to save Princess Peach from his nemesis Bowser, who plans to marry her. In contrast to the linear gameplay of prior entries, the game returns to the primarily open-ended, exploration-based gameplay previously featured in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. Gameplay Super Mario Odyssey is a platform game in which players control the titular protagonist, Mario, as he travels across many worlds on the Odyssey, his hat-shaped ship, in an effort to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser, who plans to marry her. The game sees Mario traveling to various worlds known as "Kingdoms", which return to the free-roaming exploration-based level design featured in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine, with each featuring unique designs ranging from photo-realistic cities to more fantasy-based worlds. Each kingdom has Mario searching for and clearing various objectives in order to obtain items known as Power Moons, which can power up the Odyssey and grant access to new worlds. Checkpoint flags littered throughout each world allow Mario to instantly warp to them once activated. Certain levels feature areas called "flat" zones, where Mario is placed in a 2D side-scrolling environment similar to his appearance in the original Super Mario Bros. In addition to Mario's existing repertoire of moves, such as triple-jumping and wall-jumping, Mario is able to throw out his cap, which is the physical form of a spirit named Cappy. The cap can be thrown in multiple directions to attack enemies and can also be used as a temporary platform. When the cap is thrown at certain objects, enemies, or non-playable characters, Mario is able to take possession of them, referred to as "capturing", allowing him to use unique abilities. For example, Mario can possess a Bullet Bill to fly across large gaps, a bolt of electricity to climb up electric wires, and a tank to fire at enemies. Some actions can be accelerated through the use of the motion controls in the Joy-Con controllers, though the game is otherwise fully playable when the Joy-Cons are attached to the Switch console. Throughout the game, Mario can pick up coins, including purple ones unique to each kingdom, to be spent on items such as new hats and outfits, some of which are required for completing certain objectives. Mario loses ten coins if he dies, either by falling into a pit or taking damage; there is otherwise no penalty for death. The game also features cooperative play, in which a second player takes control of Cappy and can attack enemies independently of Mario. The game requires a minimum number of Power Moons to be collected from each Kingdom to move onto the next, though these may be obtained from any source, making major objectives largely optional. Once Bowser is defeated, each level is repopulated with even more Power Moons, some of which require advanced techniques to obtain. Collecting enough Power Moons allows for additional outfits to be purchased and unlocks two bonus areas, one of which is a boss rush. There is also a level based on Peach's castle from Super Mario 64 that allows Mario to jump through paintings and face harder versions of previously-defeated bosses; this level also has additional Power Moons that can be earned by completing in-game achievements. The game features a photo mode that allows players to use a free-moving camera to take and save screenshots, with additional options such as filters and stickers. Use of the Odyssey-themed Mario, Peach, and Bowser Amiibo figurines each allow for special in-game abilities as well as unlocking special costumes which are otherwise unavailable until after the player completes the game and collects enough Power Moons. Other Amiibo can be scanned to provide hints to finding Power Moons. Plot Mario attempts to stop Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach to force her to marry him, but Bowser, with help of the Broodals, a group of anthropomorphic rabbit wedding planners, knocks Mario off Bowser's airship and shreds his signature cap in the process. Mario wakes up in the Cap Kingdom and meets Cappy, one of several sentient hat-like creatures called Bonneters that inhabit it. Cappy tells Mario that Bowser has taken his sister Tiara for use as Peach's wedding tiara, and deduces Bowser is collecting more objects related to his planned wedding from other kingdoms. Cappy, seeing a scrap from Mario's cap, transforms into a duplicate of it, and provides Mario with the ability to fling him at and possess the bodies of other creatures and objects (euphemistically referred to as "capturing"), allowing them to set off and rescue Peach and Tiara. They first travel to the nearby Cascade Kingdom and recover the Odyssey, an airship capable of chasing after Bowser once fuelled with a number of Power Moons. As Mario and Cappy explore the various kingdoms of the world, they find their progress stalled by Bowser and the Broodals, at times damaging the Odyssey and forcing the pair to restore it with Power Moons before they can travel again. Eventually, they catch up to Bowser in his own kingdom and defeat the Broodals, but Bowser departs for his wedding on the Moon. Mario and Cappy give chase and make their way to a cathedral on the Moon where the wedding is about to take place. After being dropped into a cavern under the Moon's surface, Mario and Bowser face off once again, and Mario gains the upper hand, knocking Bowser out and freeing Peach and Tiara. However, the cavern suddenly starts to collapse. To escape with Peach from the core of the Moon, Mario uses Cappy to capture Bowser, using his powerful claws to burst their way free. Peach is grateful for Mario's help, but as he tries to propose to her, Bowser wakes up and attempts to woo her as well. Mario competes with Bowser, but Peach rejects them both, inexplicably leaving with Cappy and Tiara aboard the Odyssey. Mario jumps off Bowser and makes it aboard just in time as they head back to the Mushroom Kingdom, leaving Bowser stranded on the Moon. Kingdoms There are a total of 17 different locations for Mario to explore in the game, known as 'Kingdoms', with each Kingdom being the greater location of a small area in the kingdom. Mario goes through the Kingdoms collecting Power Moons and regional coins, which can only be used in the kingdoms they are found in. *'Mushroom Kingdom '- The greater location of Peach's Castle, 'the Mushroom Kingdom is a large grassy plain landscape with lots of trees, mushrooms, and is the home of Mario. This Kingdom is unlocked once the player completes the main story in the Moon Kingdom, but it can also be accessed from a secret painting in the Luncheon Kingdom. *'Cap Kingdom '''- The greater location of '''Bonneton, the Cap Kingdom is where Mario lands after falling off Bowser's airship, and is home to Cappy, his sister Tiara and its inhabitants, Bonneters. The Cap Kingdom is a dark misty location containing buildings with hats on them, white grass, frogs, airships and Bonneton, where the Top-Hat Tower is located. Its design is inspired by the United Kingdom. *'Cascade Kingdom '- The greater location of Fossil Falls, the Cascade Kingdom is a large prehistoric canyon location containing cliffs, fossils, dinosaur bones and waterfalls. The Cascade Kingdom is also overgrown with plants and life, and is also where the Odyssey is located and repaired. The kingdom is also home to living dinosaurs which Mario can capture and become for a limited time, allowing him to attack and destroy objects. *'Sand Kingdom '- The greater location of Tostarena, the Sand Kingdom is a gigantic red hot desert, and Tostarena is home to a small town, an inverted pyramid and its inhabitants, Tostarenans. Tostarena is one of the most open kingdoms in the game, allowing Mario to have lots more to explore than in other kingdoms. Underneath the sand is a large frozen cave system containing ice and cold air, which emits into the desert through holes in the ground, causing the desert to be cold when Mario first arrives. Tostarena is also home to a relic named the Binding Band, a large ring which binds two people together forever, which Bowser steals to use as a wedding ring for his wedding with Peach. Its design is inspired mainly by Mexico, but also partly by Egypt. *'Wooded Kingdom '- The greater location of Steam Gardens, the Wooded Kingdom is a large mountainous area containing lots of large forests, where Steam Gardens is located. The Steam Gardens is a large forest with a large iron greenhouse/factory in the middle, and is home to its inhabitants, the robotic Steam Gardeners. The Steam Gardens is surrounded by a large geodesic dome and also has a large deep dark forest underneath the Steam Gardens, which Mario can fall down into. The Steam Gardens is known for their flowers and botany, and also their precious Soiree Bouquet, which Bowser steals to use as a bouquet for Peach for their wedding. Its design is inspired by mainly Germany and Switzerland due to its large mountainous forest setting. *'Lake Kingdom '- The greater location of Lake Lamode, the Lake Kingdom is a large rocky location containing lots of creeks with dress-like cliff walls containing lakes in them, which is where Lake Lamode is located. Lake Lamode contains lots of underwater ruins, an underwater Water Plaza and its inhabitants, the Lochladies. It introduces the player heavily to the underwater mechanics of the game, while also being one of the smallest main kingdoms in the game (apart from the Cloud Kingdom and the Ruined Kingdom). Lake Lamode is well known for its fashion and clothing, and its prized Lochlady Dress, which Bowser steals for Peach to wear as her wedding gown for their wedding. Its design is inspired heavily by Greece. *'Cloud Kingdom '- The greater location of Nimbus Arena, the Cloud Kingdom is, like its name says, a small location high up in the clouds. The location is the smallest kingdom in the game, and its sole purpose is to be a location where Mario can fight Bowser during the story. After fighting Bowser, there is not much else to see in the Cloud Kingdom except for a few Power Moons and a few minigames. *'Lost Kingdom '- The greater location of Forgotten Isle, the Lost Kingdom is a large tropical area surrounded by a poison swamp, and Forgotten Isle is a large tropical desert island where Mario lands after being shot down by Bowser. The Lost Kingdom is overgrown with plants and trees, and is also home to exotic life like Tropical Wigglers, A large mountain is in the centre of Forgotten Isle where the Toad Brigade lands. Its design is inspired by generic desert islands, but also mainly by Madagascar. *'Metro Kingdom '- The greater location of New Donk City, the Metro Kingdom is a large bustling cityscape with lots of skyscrapers, buildings and roads, as well as its inhabitants, the New Donkers (humans). New Donk City has lots of reference to the Donkey Kong series, like several street names being based on Donkey Kong characters, billboards with Donkey Kong references on them, and that the Mayor of New Donk City is Pauline, the original damsel-in-distress from the original Donkey Kong game. The Metro Kingdom is one of the most popular kingdoms in the game due to how realistic it is to the modern world compared to other kingdoms. New Donk City also contains some minigames like RC car racing and rope-jumping, and is also where the main shop in the game, Crazy Cap, originated from. Bowser doesn't actually steal anything from the Metro Kingdom, but instead puts up lots of large billboards advertising his wedding with Peach. Its design is inspired by New York City, but is mainly inspired by America in general. *'Snow Kingdom '- The greater location of Shiveria, the Snow Kingdom is a large frozen wasteland covered in snow, ice and cliffsides surrounding freezing lakes, where Shiveria is located. Underneath the cold ground of Shiveria is Shiveria Town, a North Pole-like town which holds races which are taken part in by its inhabitants, Shiverians., by bounding off surfaces on the racetrack. The prize for first place in the races is a large Frost-Frosted Cake, which Bowser steals to use as his wedding cake in his wedding to Peach. Around Shiveria are many caves and snowy mountains, which Mario explores to gain entrance to the Shiveria racetrack. Its design is inspired by both Antarctica and Russia. *'Seaside Kingdom '- The greater location of Bubblaine, the Seaside Kingdom is a vast open tropical beach world, with Bubblaine being surrounded by a large cliffside and a carbonated sea, which its inhabitants, Bubblainians, swim in and also collect in a large glass beaker in the centre of the beach, which becomes delicious Sparkle Water, which Bowser steals to use for drinks and as a toast for his wedding to Peach. An octopus-like creature named Mollusque-Lanceur can be found on top of the glass beaker drinking all the Sparkle Water, however when Mario defeats him the fountains which shoot water into the beaker work again. Bubblaine also contains lots of underwater areas, a resort, a large canyon, a lighthouse, some rock pools and a hot spring. It is one of the most open kingdoms in the game and also has lots to explore. Its design is inspired mainly by France due to the Bubblainians being snails wearing berets, and also due to the fanciness of the kingdom and its ruins, and is also partly inspired by Hawaii due to the beach setting and also the outfits and dances that occur. *'Luncheon Kingdom '- The greater location of Mount Volbono, the Luncheon Kingdom is a large blocky food-filled location containing large pink mountains, volcanoes and islands, where Mount Volbono is located. Unlike other kingdoms, the Luncheon Kingdom looks the least realistic but also the most unique due to its blocky design. The whole of Mount Volbono is on an island surrounded by pink lava, and the southern parts of Mount Volbono contain some large ruins, and there is large town in the centre of the island, which is inhabited by fork-like Volbonans. Next to the town is a gigantic volcano which has a massive stew pot on top which the Volbonans use the volcano to heat up and cook the stew, known as Stupendous Stew, which Bowser steals to serve as food to the guests at his wedding to Peach. A large bird named Cookatiel takes over the stew, however Mario defeats it so the Volbonans can safely cook their stew again for their big upcoming festival, which takes place after the main story ends. Its design is heavily inspired by Italy. *'Ruined Kingdom '- The greater location of Crumbleden, the Ruined Kingdom is a large destroyed crumbling kingdom turned to ruins by its only inhabitant, the Ruined Dragon, a large realistic dark purple dragon which absorbs and breathes lightning. Crumbleden is a large grey cloudy area containing lots of ruins and destroyed towers that belonged to the once thriving kingdom that the Ruined Kingdom originally was. It is the second smallest kingdom in the game (beaten only by the Cloud Kingdom) as its sole purpose is to be a location where Mario can fight the Ruined Dragon who shot Mario out of the sky. After completing the story, there isn't much left in the Ruined Kingdom except for a few Power Moons. *'Bowser's Kingdom '- The greater location of Bowser's Castle, Bowser's Kingdom is a large series of floating islands surrounded by large multicoloured clouds. The entire castle's architecture and the kingdom itself is completely inspired by Japan. There are lots of large walls, moats, statues, Japanese gardens and poison moats instead of lava like classic Bowser Castles. The kingdom contains birds named Pokios which Mario can capture and use to cling onto and propel up walls, as well as Stairface Ogres which can crush Mario with their large wooden mallets. There is a souvenir shop where the Crazy Cap shop is located, as well as multiple courtyards and a large keep at the top of the castle where Bowser awaits with Peach, where they leave to go to their wedding on the Moon and leave the Broodals to defeat Mario in their wooden RoboBrood mech. *'Moon Kingdom '- The greater location of Honeylune Ridge, the Moon Kingdom is a large peaceful location on the surface of the Moon overlooking the Earth. Honeylune Ridge contains lots of cliffsides, large jumps, a gigantic cave system full of lava and enemies and a wedding chapel where weddings are held, which Bowser goes to with Peach in their forced wedding. Since Honeylune Ridge is on the Moon, there is low gravity, allowing Mario to jump and leap further than normal. After beating the main story, there isn't much more to do in the Moon Kingdom except to obtain a few more Power Moons. The final boss with Bowser occurs here, and a secret harder version of the final boss fight is unlocked here after enough Power Moons are collected. *'Dark Side '- The greater location of Rabbit Ridge, the Dark Side is a location on the Moon which is unlocked once Mario obtains 250 Power Moons and beats the main story. The Dark Side's inhabitants consist of rabbits wearing hats and also the Broodals, who appear in the carrot-shaped Rabbit Ridge Tower where all four of them are battled in succession (with the RoboBrood at the end) in a boss rush scenario. Completing the boss rush will reward Mario with a King Outfit and will also make multiple hint arts appear all over Rabbit Ridge. *'Darker Side '- The greater location of Culmina Crater, the Darker Side is the final kingdom in the game and is unlocked once Mario obtains 500 Power Moons and beats the main story. It is a kingdom located on the Moon and only has one Multi Moon available in it, which is obtained by completing a long hard journey using all of the mechanics in the game, and ends with a second Bowser capture session and a 'Thank You' note from Nintendo. All of the inhabitants from the other kingdoms are seen celebrating here, including Mayor Pauline who is singing her 'Jump Up, Super Star!' song. Category:Video games Category:Platforming games Category:Adventure games Category:Super Mario games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Switch games